


Milyen jó!

by nayrria



Category: 6 hét a világ - Róbert Katalin
Genre: F/F, Food Kink, Non-Canon Relationship, Wordcount: 100
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nayrria/pseuds/nayrria
Summary: "Bia az ágyán heverő Nellit nézte. Más volt így, a gömbölyödő, kedves hurkákkal a hasán, mint felöltözve.Őszinte."
Relationships: Bia (6 hét a világ) / Nelli (6 hét a világ)
Kudos: 1





	Milyen jó!

A szex jó volt. Kapkodós. Édes.

Bia az ágyán heverő Nellit nézte. Más volt így, a gömbölyödő, kedves hurkákkal a hasán, mint felöltözve.

Őszinte.

Szép.

Biának nem akart játszani tovább, se végzet asszonyát, se szerelmest.

Nyílt akart lenni, mint Nelli volt félig lehunyt szemmel, széttárt combbal.

Bia papírzsepivel törölte le sminkjét, majd a hűtőből kivett egy családi csomag túró rudit.

– Túró rudi? Nálad? – hitetlenkedett Nelli a gyönyör maradékával a hangjában.

– Kettőnknek vettem, hátha egyszer feljössz hozzám.

Nelli válasza csók volt a tarkóján. _Milyen jó!_

– Mi lenne, ha ezeket az ágyban ennénk meg? – kérdezte Bia.

Nelli a hajába súgta az igent.


End file.
